Home coming
by WitherandSlither2U
Summary: Steve returns from war.


**I'm sorry guys. This is just an AU, Tony's not Iron man, and Steve's not Captain America.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 _"I'm coming home tonight."_

Tony sat on the couch staring down at his lap. The information he had received via text message still burned deep within his mind since last night. He was excited, yet something in him dreaded the moment that Steve would show up at the door. He didn't understand why he was dreading the moment, if anything he should be happy, and energetic, not sitting in the dark room sweating profusely thinking about the bottle of bourbon he almost bought last night.

Tony should be happy that his fiance was on his way home after four years of being at war, especially since he hadn't spoken to Steve for three of those four years. Perhaps that was why he was so nervous, because he didn't know why they had stopped talking over the years, and how were they supposed to pick up so suddenly?

 _How was the war Steve?_

He was so sure that Steve had...

But here he was, messaging him and saying he was coming home.

How could he trust that it was Steve? How could he trust that he was alive and well?

Would they hug again?

Talk and kiss?

Tony frowns. He feels a bubbling in his throat, and a sob rolls out. He really just needs to leave and buy that bottle of Bourbon. He decides against it, laying down flat on the couch and letting himself smoothly fall in to an over due sleep.

* * *

In the morning he's awoken to the sound of Peter's tiny voice speaking with another man. Tony shoots off the couch and dashes towards Peters room. He freezes in the doorway, his heart pounding in his throat, and he can no longer hear his son speaking, only his heart pulsing.

Steve sat on the bed, smiling tiredly at his son as the boy showed him toy after toy that Tony had bought him in the four years.

Tony was stunned, and in the back of his mind he knew he should scold Peter for opening the door without him to supervise, but the only name on his lips was Steve's.

"Steve.."

Tony spoke, yet Peter was the only one to meet his gaze. Steve remained looking at Peter, though his expression darkened.

"Daddy, look, papa's home!"

Peter says excitedly and leaps into his father's arms. Tony pushes forth a smile. Steve finally looks up at him, his eyes dark, and dull, scars over his face, and he too wears a forced smile. Something in Tony falters, and he feels vulnerable.

"W-welcome back, Steve..."

Tony says, and the soldier finally stands from the boy's bed. He walks towards Tony, and pulls him into a firm hug. It's different than before. Harder, stiffer, and colder in a sense. Tony hugs back however, and he feels his lover press his lips to his cheek, but it doesn't feel like a kiss.

"I missed you."

Steve finally speaks, and his voice is so alarming it makes Tony flinch.

He sounds almost... dead.

* * *

They took Peter to the zoo. It was Steve's suggestion, even though he was obviously exhausted, but his eyes sparkled when he spoke about going out. Steve declined Tony's offer to let him drive them there, and he sat in the passengers seat, staring at the trees that zoomed past, nodding his head slowly as Peter talked to him. Tony kept his eyes on the road, his hands on the steering wheel, and his feelings in check. He kept that smile on his face, and didn't let it falter for anything.

Steve didn't touch him, and Tony didn't ask. They walked side by side, and Tony wondered why the man he loved was so distant all of a sudden.

 _What's the point in coming back?_

But Tony didn't like the thought, and he frowned.

Peter was the only one with a real smile on. He was so happy to have his dad back. Every time some one stood next to him to examine the animal, he'd blurt out _Look, these are my dads!_ and Steve and Tony would offer a bashful smile.

But it didn't feel like that to Tony. He felt like he was the only parent. Steve was just...

He wasn't even there... He hadn't been for four years.

 _"This is Peter Parker."_

 _Steve said bringing the infant towards Tony. Tony was hiding behind his sunglasses, his suit hanging off his thin body. He was just beginning his recovery. Steve was helping him, sharing the pain, and loving the progress. Tony tried to frown, but he was just so uncomfortable standing there with the lady's watching them._

 _They hate it._

 _They hate that we're together._

 _He wanted to tell Steve, yet he simply ate at his lips more fiercely, his brows furrowing, and his hands balling into fists under his pockets. Steve wasn't oblivious however, and he noticed his lover's stress._

 _"Tony,"_

 _He said with warmth in his voice. Tony met his gaze, though Steve couldn't see his eyes through the glasses, and he bit harder into his lip. Steve free'd one of his arms and pulled Tony's hands out of his pocket, and then handed the sleeping child to the man._

 _Tony held him with shaky hands. He could taste the copper from his lip, and see the child's features through his glasses. The child gave him some sort of ease, and suddenly he was smiling and laughing awkwardly. Steve laughed like he was the happiest man on earth, and he pulled Tony into a hug, soft, gentle, warm, and loving._

* * *

Steve didn't drive on the way home either, nor did he talk. Tony felt his heart pounding in his chest, he wanted Steve back.

"What happened.."

Tony finally asked when they pulled into the drive way. Steve didn't meet his eyes, he didn't even wait for the car to stop. He stepped out and walked towards the front door.

"Steve!"

Tony shouted as he turned off the car and swung the door opened. He called his name again, but Steve wasn't listening. Tony groaned, stood off the seat and made his way towards Peter's car seat.

"Why are you yelling at papa?"

"Because I'm mean."

Tony answered sharply, not wanting to give Peter a real answer. He pulled the seven year old out of the seat and onto the grass. The boy darted over to his _papa_ and hugged his waist. Steve looked at Tony, and they stared silently.

It felt like before.

When they argued, and discussed things with anger in their eyes.

Before they realized their feelings for each other, and decided they wanted to be together.

Steve yanked Peter up by his armpits and held him against his chest, letting his son bury his face in his blonde hair.

Tony felt his head pounding, and his stomach churned. There was a pain in his chest.

He doubled over and vomitted into the grass. Things were white, and loud, and then he was on his hands and knees.

He heard Steve. His voice. He was worried.

Tony gasped for air and cried out as his chest tightened. There was a hand on his back, and a face by his.

He threw up again, and Steve's voice was beside his ear.

 _Tony, breath. Tony, breath. Tony, breath._

And suddenly, there was color again. He was panting, and groaning as the smell reached his nose.

He sobbed from the pain in his stomach, and his chest. Especially his chest.


End file.
